Secrets (Doom
Crypt 1. To the left of the tombstone reading "ERROR_404", a lighter block of the southern wall open by clicking the skull in the lit alcove. Rewards: Golz, Food, Parts, and the Thoughwood Ladle of the Chef 3. Entering from the Village, the southwest house has a toilet which when flushed rapidly will give up it's secret. Reward: Necromancy for Dummies. 4. In the area with the Teleport Pad message, the room to the left is sealed with a grate. Between the two alcoves nearby is a light-colored brick which can be pressed to open it. Rewards: Golz, Food, Shopping Bag 5. After crossing the Teleport Pad, the archway north opens up when the extinguished candle to the left is clicked. Rewards: Golz, Dead Hand, Alchemy Phial, and a message informing you that you can read. 6. In the room with a grated passage south of a long north-south carpet, the statue to the right has a protruding plaque. Click on it for Rewards: Golz, a Checkpoint Crystal, and a secret exit from the Crypt. 7. North of #6, the archway with the green arrow opens from the statue to the left. Reward: A beautiful vase. Also, a passage around the sealed stone doors. Hamlet Town 2. The shack in the southwest corner has an open door. Rewards: Golz, Food, Pic-nic Basket. 8. Next to the southeast home, a pine tree conceals a vine leading down into a pit. Rewards: Parts, Knight's Urn 12. In the room with three barred passages, the archway along the east wall opens with a click on the east tombstone. Rewards: Golz, Food, 11 Fire Nuggets and a Checkpoint Crystal. 13. The room north of the Black Guard encounter, where his spirit appears, the skull in the northeast alcove slides the fake sarcophagus aside. Rewards: Lots of Golz, Quiver of the Ranger, Nails Squeezer, 5 Water Nuggets. Castle Town 9. The Magic Shop in the southeast corner has a Teleport Pad that can be accessed by clicking the statue. Rewards: Sorcerer's Urn Castle MacGuffin 10. A treasury is in the northwest corner. After speaking with the Queen, the guard standing along the eastern wall will leave, and you can walk through the opening. Rewards: Golz, Purse, MacGuffin's Crown, Key to MacGuffin's Crypt 11. Below the prison, on the north end of the cavern with a passage through murky water, the statue to the right of the north telepad opens a door between the braziers. Reward: Golz, Food, Diabolic Flail of the Black Guard, 6 Air Nuggets and a Famished Gate (75 Food) leading to more Golz, Food, 5 Fire Shards and a Spaghetti Altar. Ranger Wood 14. In the entrance area, behind the northwest tree is a pit with a vine. Rewards: Golz, Reagents, Profane Symbol of the Black Guard, Soft Leaf Roll. Shire Lands 15. On the north end of the forest north of the Castle is a single tree in a clearing. Rewards: Ranger's Spirit, Bow of the Ranger, Boots of the Ranger. Gate to Ivory Lands x. color/sound chest behind alchemical door, grey yellow yellow green red grey Ethereal Labyrinth 23. Touching each of the lamposts around the Village bridge opens a door to the left, past the boulder. Rewards: Food, Reagents, Parts, 10 Fire Nuggets, lost in editting and now forgotten, 6 Knowledge Nuggets, a Cauldron and a mana spring. Past the Mana Spring is an Alchemy Phial. 24. The Inn southeast of #23 can be entered by clicking the center of the wall. Rewards: Parts, Golz, 1/2 price Reagent Merchant, a sacrificial chicken and a Checkpoint Crystal. 25. The path to the right of #24 leads to dead end concealing a hidden passage. Go through that for Rewards: Golz, Reagents, and Snake's Bracers of the Sorcerer. 26. Down the ladder past Death's throne room, click the outlined brick in the east wall to open the archway to the right. Rewards: Golz, Resource Box, and 6 Knowledge Nuggets. Swamp Lands 27. Enter Iota's shack from the world map on the right side. Rewards: Golz, 5 Water Nuggets. 28. On the left side of the second swamp room toward Toad Castle, a telepad is hidden behind the bluish willow. Reward: 6 Water Nuggets. Mage Tower 29. At the stairs down from Violetta, the statue to the left slides aside a bookshelf directly south, revealing a Void Gate. Rewards: Void, a Boule de Void, 5 Water Nuggets, 11 Earth Nuggets, and a shortcut to Iota's. Category:Locations Category:Do&DeAdv Locations